


Uber Days

by McKayRulez



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Car Accidents, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Shabbie, Short One Shot, Uber, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Gabbie has always attracted the crazy uber drivers. This was just another one of those days.





	

The day was long, and night was getting closer. Gabbie called an uber driver not feeling to trustworthy of her terrible driving skills tonight. 

She got in the car when he pulled up and soon enough the man began small talk that she hated. She ignored him and began messaging her friends about her trip when soon enough the driver started to act up. This had become the norm for her and didn't give her any alarm bells. 

The man eventually talked non stop about his day and his wife and by now Gabbie had kept her eyes glued to her phone trying to show she wasn't interested, but the guy kept looking at her through the car's mirror. 

Abruptly, he glared at her reflection, turned back in his seat in the middle of traffic and stared her down. Her eye's widened and she instinctively tried to back away and was about to yell at him to keep his eyes on the road when before she had the time to do anything, he snatched her phone from her hands. 

"That's very rude of you, you know? You need to listen to daddy when he's speaking. You need to pay attention sweetie."

He turned back around and kept the phone clenched him his hand as he returned to the wheel. Eye's scanning the road. 

"Wait what?! Excuse me?!" Gabbie stared shocked.

"Daddy's had a long day sweetie. Why can't you be good for me like you are for mommy?" The driver asked. His eyes unblinkingly gazed at the road and to her reflection in the mirror. 

"Sorry. I think you have me confused." Gabbie eyes flickered warily as she started trying to figure out how to get through another day with a psychopath. 

"Apology accepted. I know you're sorry.. I'm sorry too but Daddy's had a very long day."

Gabbie gazed at her phone in his hand mournfully. She always felt better when she knew she could text her friends her newest killer's profile or just have a quick dial to the police at any time. She attempted to distract him.  
"Oh.. Really?... What happened?" 

The man began talking about his terrible day again. Resuming his previous rant before he had snapped at her and as he kept going, Gabbie noticed the street they where on. 

This wasn't the street they where suppose to be on and Gabbie suddenly realized he wasn't taking her home. 

She kept her eyes glued to the street signs as Gabbie made a mental plan of what she was going to do. They had made it to an intersection when out of the blue, she was slapped hard across her cheek, causing her head to slam into the window. She jumped and lifted her hands up in defence as hands grabbed her collar. 

"You aren't paying attention! What did I say about paying attention!!?" The man yelled. His eyes twitched as he shook her violently. 

Gabbie's panic attack kicked up at full force and she began to scream and sob. She couldn't breath, couldn't think as thoughts filled her head that she was going to die. He was going to choke her out right there and then, when eventually the shaking slowed but didn't stop. He was no longer yelling, but Gabbie didn't want to open her eyes and watch herself get murdered. 

In what felt like and hour but was more like minutes the shaking stopped completely. Gabbie felt her hair being petted by the man. Eventually, Gabbie opened her watery fearful eyes and looked at the worried man right in her face. He was with her in the back seat now. He looked at her with a sad exasperation. 

"Why go you make me do this Mindy? Why do you make me hurt you?" He kept petting her hair as Gabbie felt her laboured breathing. 

"Daddy loves you Mindy. I'm sorry. Daddy loves you. Daddy would never hurt you." He brushed his face against her hair as she shook. 

In a flash, the car was crashed into. It felt like slow motion as the car skidded by the impact and then a bust back into reality as everything seemed back to speed. 

Gabbie pulled herself out of the car and coughed as smoke began to pour into the car. 

Crawling over broken glass she finally made it out. Her hands and legs cut up from the glass, she straightened herself and began to get her barrings. She was near Shane's house if she could just-

Her thought was cut short when a weak voiced "Mindy?" was called out. Slowly the man was crawling out too. 

Gabbie backed away as he reached blindly for her through the car. She quickly turned and ran. "Mindy are you all right?" 

"Mindy!" The man called after. 

She ran and ran as fast as she could with pained lungs and bleeding, stinging legs.

She found Shane's house and pounded on his door as she heard the man still yelling for Mindy. 

"Shane! Shane! Open up!" Gabbie yelled. 

Shane opened the door with his camera. "And look who decided to visit during a galaxy drink challenge! Total Muk-bang am I right?" His bright smile, when he turned to look at her from looking at the camera, abruptly fell into worry when he caught sight of her. "Gabbie?! What the-"

Gabbie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with her out of the way of the door and slammed it closed, locking it. 

Gabbie began explaining to him everything as she hid from the windows. "I got an uber driver, he thinks I'm his daughter, total abuser psychopath. Decided not to take me home, snapped at me. Got in a car accident-"

Shane led her to his bathroom and brought out a medical kit and a towel. 

"Now the guys following me still and I think this guy is gonna kill me." 

Shane gazed up at her as he helped wash off her cuts. "Girl... That's fucked up." He eventually replied after the shock subsided. 

"I know right!"

"Why didn't you call the police or like roll out of the cab, ninja style?"

"Crazy man stole my phone Shane!" Gabbie waved her hands still shaking from the adrenaline. "And we were in the middle of traffic!"

Suddenly, they heard banging from the door and yelling. Shane and Gabbie stared wide eyed at each other. 

"How did he find me?!"

"Maybe he followed your blood trail? Maybe he's done this before..." Shane replied in his creepy conspiracy tone. 

The noisy banging and whines for Mindy continued and Uno went to the door and started barking at it. 

"No, no Uno. Get back here. Stay away from the window! I know you're my guard dog but you're not big enough yet to handle psycho killers!" 

Shane got up and Gabbie grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving her alone. "Shane!"

A timer went off and Gabbie jumped at the abruptness. 

"Oh that's my hot cocoa. I was doing a huge hot cocoa galaxy mix challenge and.. Oh wait!." He turned, eyes brightened and he pulled her into the kitchen. "I got an idea! Why don't we splash boiling hot cocoa on his face and blind him!" Shane grinned proudly. 

Gabbie thought for a moment wondering if opening a door to an insane person was the best idea but then again this would make a great story someday, and in someday, more like next weeks video. "Okay." She agreed, "But I'm grabbing the hugest kitchen knife you got." 

"Girl, you can have all my kitchen knifes to stab this bitch right up, if he doesn't melt like the wicked witch of the west." Shane replied and the two readied themselves and went to the door. 

Uno backed away from the door and went to his bed, watching them as Shane opened the door. 

The man stepped forward, bleeding and dirty with his clothes torn. "Oh Mindy! You're-"

He gets cut off as Shane throws the pot of cocoa onto the man's head, burning him. He screams and Shane slams the door in his face. 

Gabbie blinked surprised. "Well that went easier then I thought it would." She reluctantly lowered her hands full of knives. 

Shane grinned after he relocked the door as sirens were heard in the distance. "Yeah we did it! We can officially say we faced down a psycho head on and survived!" 

"Climax wise it was a bit uneventful." Gabbie lamented. 

"Girl, don't talk to me about an uneventful climax. Cause I have stories to tell." 

The police arrive after being called by Shane's worried neighbours and the man is taken away. Gabbie is taken to the hospital and gets treated. 

Shane visits and the two watch the police report from the TV in her room. 

"So when are you getting out of here?" Shane asks after awhile of hanging out. 

"After the police finish my report." Gabbie responded.

"This report doesn't include giving the driver a five stars rating right?" Shane joked and Gabbie sighed. 

"You aren't taking an uber home right?" Shane raised an eyebrow. 

"What am I suppose to do? Walk home?"

"You gotta stay away from uber, girl! Crazy people there just love you!" 

Gabbie grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift and a curse." 

"Well you ain't dying tonight on my watch. I'm taking you in my car. I can take you anywhere. We can even go to each others therapists after this."

Gabbie raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking to be my new crazy uber driver?" 

Shane laughed. "I'm crazy enough to fit the part!"

"But they got the best stories.."

"I got stories! Who do you think you're talking to?!"

Gabbie smiled at Shane's honest instance."Fine. I'm holding you to it." They smiled at each-other.

Gabbie looked confused and concerned. Shane's smile fell from her look. "What's wrong?"

"I never got my phone back.. Do you think I'm still being charged for the ride?" 

Shane gave her a look, then thought about it. "Damn, that would suck... Maybe 'Daddy' will pay for it."


End file.
